Yûki, Nile
by Fairy Selene
Summary: Ziggurat a un plan pour se venger de la trahison de Zéo. Mais suite à une erreur, c'est Nile qui se retrouve entre ses mains. Est-ce que le jeune égyptien s'en sortira indemne et retrouvera le goût de vivre... ? Je ne possède pas Beyblade Métal Fight.


**Ceci est un OS pour l'anniversaire de ma petite soeur de coeur, j'ai nommé Ryuamy ! ^^ Bon, avec ma connexion Internet absolument GÉNIALE (hum, hum.), c'est posté en retard... Désolée, j'espère que ça va te plaire, nee-san. ^^**

Ziggurat relit son plan, qu'il a pris la peine d'écrire en détail. Quand il a enfin terminé, il sourit et appele ses hommes. Ceux-ci sont prêts. Ils savent tous ce qu'ils ont a faire. Et ils savent aussi ce qui arrivera en cas d'échecs ou d'erreurs... Le docteur rehausse ses lunettes et un sourire de psychopathe s'étire sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez-y.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tous partirent. Le plan est en marche...

Pdv Kyoya.

Rappelez-moi ce que je fabrique ici... Je lève les yeux vers celui que j'aime en secret, Nile. L'égyptien me rend mon regard, sauf que je peux lire une pointe de reproche. C'est compréhensible, c'est un peu de ma faute, s'il est là. Quand Gingka m'a embarqué pour voir son pote Masamune, il était hors de question que j'y aille seul, pas pour supporter la bande d'écervelés qui sert d'amis à Masamune ! Enfin, Zéo et Toby ne sont pas horribles, ils sont même plutôt sympas, mais King est assez insupportable pour compenser...

Nile hausse les épaules, il sourit de manière ironique.

\- Courage, souffle t-il.

\- Attends, tu te fous de moi, là ? deviné-je en haussant un sourcil. Tu me souhaites du courage, à MOI ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, élude le roux.

Je lui donne un coup de coude, et m'apprête à répliquer, mais Masamune apparait à l'embrasure de la porte. Je roule des yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut, encore, ce crétin-là ?! Nile, bien plus pragmatique que moi, prend la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Masamune ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! s'écrie l'idiot. La fête a lieu dans l'autre pièce, pas ici !

\- Va te faire... commencé-je.

\- On arrive, me coupe Nile, on fait juste un break au calme.

\- Ah, euh, OK, accepte Masamune.

Dés qu'il est parti, mes yeux repartent vers le ciel. Mais bon sang, comment a t-il pu gober un tel mensonge ? D'un autre côté, on a eu de la chance, si jamais ça avait été Zéo ou Toby, il aurait compris qu'on en a rien à foutre de cette fête... Nile se dirige vers la cuisine, et revient avec deux verres, un contenant de l'alcool, un autre avec un jus de fruit. Evidemment, il ne boit pas, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Nous trinquons, lui assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où je suis installé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder, il est vraiment beau ! Je ferme les yeux, afin d'éviter à mes pensées de prendre des directions pas très catholiques... Pas du tout catholiques, même. Quand je suis à nouveau maître de moi-même, je rouvre mes yeux, et croise son regard, et mes pensées repartent de plus belles. Décidément, je n'ai pas de bol, moi ! J'aperçois une drôle de lueur dans son regard, comme si derrière ses orbes verts, des milliers d'émotions et de pensées. A quoi peut-il penser ? Il ouvre légèrement la bouche, comme pour me dire quelque chose, mais je ne saurais pas tout de suite ce qu'il veut me dire, car nous sommes de nouveaux interrompus. Je me retourne, prêt à tuer la personne venant de faire son entrée. Je me retiens, c'est Ryuga. Eh oui, il n'est pas mort, finalement. C'est Tsubasa qui l'a retrouvé, lors d'une mission de reconnaissance sur le Royaume Perdu du Roi Hadès.

Je me lève en voyant ses yeux, Nile m'imite. Ryuga a l'air presque inquiet, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ca aurait n'importe qui, je ne m'en serais pas soucié, mais l'empereur dragon n'est pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour rien...

\- Il y a des gens qui se sont infiltrés dans le gymnasme, faites attention.

Une infiltration ? Dans le gymnase Dungeon ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Un cambriolage... Ou... Un enlèvement ? Je n'ai pas le temps de potasser d'avantage sur le sujet, un des hommes dont Ryuga a parlé apparaît dans mon champ de vision, comme par magie. Il brandit un flingue. Oulà, ça ne déconne plus, là... Sous la menace de l'arme, nous voilà obligés de nous aligner, tous les trois. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir que Nile a gardé son verre. Il a dû oublier de le poser...

Sans rien nous dire, même sans prendre la peine de nous expliquer ce qu'il nous veut, il sort son téléphone et passe un appel, sans doute à un de ses complices, car je doute qu'il prenne des nouvelles de sa femme en plein... En plein quoi, au juste ? Nous n'avons aucun indice sur le motif de la présence de ces types. J'ai bien plusieurs idées, mais aucune ne me semble crédible. Pas un cambriolage, je ne pense pas que le gymnase soit assez riche pour en être victime. Quant à l'enlèvement, si nous savions qui sont ces types, nous aurions plus d'indices sur le pourquoi du comment.

\- J'en tiens trois, là, dit l'homme au téléphone, que j'ai envie de lui enfoncer dans la gorge pour l'étouffer. Non, pas de châtain... OK, je reste là.

Un châtain ? Le seul châtain parmi nous, c'est Zéo. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veulent ?!

Le salopard qui nous tient en joue est un crétin fini ; un geste un distrait pour ranger son téléphone, il fait tomber une bombe fumigène. Quel con, putain ! Mais cette connerie est à notre avantage : quelques secondes plus tard, la fumée emplit la pièce. Je vois un éclat banc assomer le type en noir, mais d'autres arrivent aussitôt. De la fumée me rentre dans les yeux, putain, c'est que ça fait un mal de chien ! Je m'accroupis silencieusement, me frottant les yeux comme un forcené. Quand je suis de nouveau capable d'ouvrir mes paupières, je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher Nile du regard. Evidemment, c'est peine perdue, je n'y vois rien ! Nile, mais où es-tu ?! Je ne peux pas partir sans lui !

\- Nile, t'es où ? osé-je chuchoter.

Je progresse lentement dans la fumée. Pas de réponse. En avançant, j'aperçois du verre brisé, ça doit être celui de Nile... Pourquoi l'a t-il lâché ? Nile, pitié, réponds-moi...

Pdv Nile.

Je respire trop de fumée, je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Je me mets à genoux avec précaution, respirant entre mes mains. Je continue ainsi, à quatre pattes, enfin à trois plutôt, vu qu'une de mes mains me sert à me protéger la bouche. J'avance lentement, puis finis par arriver à un mur. Je m'appuie contre, j'ai du mal à respirer... J'ai peur de m'évanouir maintenant. Si je tombe dans les pommes, je ne serais vulnérable, et surtout incapable de protéger Kyoya. Bien entendu qu'il est parfaitement capable de se protéger tout seul, mais je ne peux pas brider mes sentiments amoureux envers lui.

Une main est tendue vers moi. J'hésite, ça peut être à la fois celle de Kyoya, comme c'est aussi probable que ce soit l'ennemi venu me cueillir. Je rabaisse ma main, hors de question de me faire avoir ainsi ! Mais alors que je suis à peine debout, le propriétaire de la main s'énerve, j'ai eu raison de me méfier ! J'essaye de m'enfuir vers la droite, mais c'est inutile ; la main m'attrape, et bientôt quelqu'un me tient par la taille et le cou, et pas besoin d'avoir un bac +6 pour deviner qu'il ne me veut pas du bien ! Les choses empirent quand l'odeur du chloroforme chatouille mes narines. J'aurais dû m'en douter... Malgré moi, je me sens sombrer. Mes jambes deviennent lourdes, bientôt suivies par le reste de mon corps. Contre les produits chimiques, je ne peux pas luter, je sombre...

A mon réveil, je mets quelques minutes à me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai un peu honte de m'être laissé enlevé comme ça, Kyoya se serait battu, lui... Bon, pas le temps de te lamenter Nile, il faut que tu trouves un moyen de sortir d'ici ! Je tente de me relever, malgré les cahots de la route. Bon, je suis à l'arrière d'un fourgon, vu l'espèce de fenêtre à barreaux présente sur la porte. Evidemment, je suis attaché, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Dans ses conditions, impossible de me libérer. Je me rallonge et m'autorise enfin à ruminer de sombres pensées. Le coup du chloroforme me reste en travers de la gorge, comment j'ai pu me faire avoir de cette manière ?! Comme si les types avaient déjà envie de me torturer, je sens de nouveau l'odeur de ce produit maudit. Je bloque ma respiration, mais ça ne dure pas très longtemps, et je ne tarde pas à de nouveau repartir.

Cette fois, je me réveille attaché à une chaise. Mes poignets et mes chevilles y sont maintenus par des cordes ultra-serrées, je m'étonne d'ailleurs d'avoir encore la circulation sanguine d'activée. Mon cou est bloqué par je ne sais quoi, je sais juste que c'est super froid, du métal sans doute. Pas la peine d'essayer de me débattre, je me ferais mal à coup sûr. Ca ne servirait à rien de gaspiller mon énergie. J'ai un horrible pressentiment... Mes convictions sont confirmées quand une silhouette que je ne reconnais pas sur le coup apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Quand enfin il s'avance à la lumière de la faible ampoule suspendue au plafond, je le remets. C'est le docteur Ziggurat. J'ouvre la bouche, mais je me rends alors compte du morceau de tissu présent sur mes lèvres. Il avait tout prévu ! A la vue de son sourire, je tente de rester calme, mais mes émotions prennent le contrôle. Pourquoi m'a t-il enlevé ?! Je n'ai pas été néfaste envers ses projets, la seule chose que j'ai faite, c'est aider Kyoya a accéder à son quartier général ! D'habitude je suis plutôt lucide, mais là je n'arrive pas à comprendre : pourquoi moi, et pas Gingka, Kyoya, ou encore Ryuga !

\- Tu es comme un livre ouvert, mon cher Nile, déclare Ziggurat avec le sourire sadique qui le caractérise si bien.

Ca me tue de l'avouer, mais il a raison. Quand je suis contrôlé par mes émotions, je deviens prévisible. Normalement, j'arrive à les dompter, mais cette fois je n'ai rien pu faire. Je ferme les yeux, afin de me concentrer sur un autre visage que celui du criminel en face de moi. Enfin, techniquement il n'a jamais rien fait d'illégal, mais son expérience avait causé tellement de douleurs à Toby que j'appelle ça de la torture, donc c'est tout comme. Un visage bien plus plaisant apparaît dans mon esprit : Kyoya. Ses yeux bleus me lancent le dernier regard que je lui ai vu : un regard rempli de haine envers l'homme qui nous tenait en joue, il y a... Combien de temps, d'ailleurs ? Inconscient comme je l'étais, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir depuis combien de temps je suis à la merci de Ziggurat. Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer, j'oublie où je suis pendant une poignée de secondes pour songer à ce garçon qui hante mes rêves et mon coeur. Effectivement, j'aime autant les garçons que les filles, même si mon coeur appartient actuellement à un garçon. Quand j'en suis de nouveau maître de moi, je rouvre les yeux, déterminé à faire face à ce tout ce que Ziggurat pourrait me faire. J'ai la surprise de le découvrir penché sur moi, son visage est a présent au centre de mon champ de vision, avant ce n'était pas possible, vu que ma position m'oblige à regarder en diagonale vers le plafond. Il m'enlève le bâillon afin que je puisse lui répondre.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous kidnappé moi ? parviens-je à demander calmement.

Je me sens bien mieux comme ça. Quand je perds le contrôle, je suis vulnérable, bien trop à mon goût. Maintenant, je me sens capable de gérer la situation. Je sais bien que cette impression n'est que conjecture, mais l'espoir fait vivre. Oui, je suis à fait d'accord avec cet adage, ce qui ne manque pas d'étonner mon entourage.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu à la base, répond le manager des Stars Breakers. Normalement, c'est Zéo Abyss qui devrait être en face de moi. Cet enfant va me payer sa trahison ! J'avais décidé de lui offrir une punition comme je les aime, mais la stupidité de mes sbires fut un léger contretemps... Je ne sais guère comment ils ont fait leur coup, mais ils t'ont pris pour Zéo.

En effet, les hommes de main de Ziggurat ne doivent pas avoir leur bac, avec un niveau d'intelligence pareil. Me confondre avec Zéo ? Comment ont-ils fait ? Je ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Encore, me confondre avec Gingka, ça aurait été un peu logique, vu que nous sommes tous les deux roux, mais Zéo étant châtain... M'enfin, depuis le jour béni où j'ai rencontré Kyoya, je me demande sérieusement s'il existe vraiment une quelconque logique en ce bas monde... J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Ziggurat m'a quand même fait prisonnier, malgré le fait que je ne sois pas celui prévu au départ. Je ne connais pas la raison de ses agissements, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle sera douloureuse.

\- Cependant, je commence à connaître la psychologie de Zéo, continue le criminel au dessus de moi, son sourire sadique s'élargit. Je sais que lors de l'opération pour te sauver, il voudra être de la partie. A ce moment-là...

Son sourire n'est plus uniquement sadique. Je sens qu'il y a autre chose de prévu pour Zéo. Je croise le regard de Ziggurat, et en voyant la lueur dans son regard, je comprends aussitôt ce qu'il a en tête pour le petit-ami de Toby. Oh non... Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison : Zéo va vouloir venir pour me sauver... Que puis-je faire pour empêcher ça ? Rien, je suis juste vulnérable ! Je ne dois pas me mettre en colère, je ne dois pas me mettre en colère. Je prend plusieurs grandes inspirations pour me calmer, devant Ziggurat qui jubile. Il sait que j'ai compris qu'il n'est qu'un horrible pédophile. Soudain, une idée me traverse l'esprit : et s'il décide d'assouvir ses pulsions avec moi en attendant de pouvoir le faire avec Zéo ? Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt l'échine rien qu'à cette idée...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour moi... ? demandé-je, commençant à m'inquiéter.

\- Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, me "rassure" Ziggurat, je garde cette torture pour Zéo. Toi, je te réserve quelque chose de bien plus original.

Sur ces paroles, il quitte la pièce, me laissant seul avec mes questions. A peine une minute plus tard, je sens une goutte d'eau glacée s'écraser sur mon front. Puis une deuxième, exactement deux secondes plus tard. Toutes les deux secondes, une goutte me tombe sur le front. Je connais cette torture, elle est censée me rendre fou... Je résiste du mieux que je peux, je tente de faire abstraction des gouttes s'écrasant sur mon front. Je pense tellement fort à Kyoya que je m'en file la migraine. Cette technique ne marche que quelques heures. Déjà, je suis incapable de penser à autre chose que l'eau... Mon calvaire dure, s'éternise... J'ai l'impression que c'est des flammes affamées qui sont déversées sur le haut de mon visage, maintenant ! Je gigote dans tous les sens, hurle à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Mais personne ne m'entend, ou personne n'a pitié de moi. Peu importe, dans tous les cas personne ne vient abréger ma souffrance. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête ! Ca fait mal, tellement mal... C'est insoutenable !

Enfin, une silhouette apparaît dans l'ombre. Je dois hurler bien plus fort que je ne m'en rends compte, le nouveau venu à les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Une fois à mes côtés, il en décolle une et la place au dessus de mon front. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, voir des jours, aucune d'eau ne s'écrase au bout de deux secondes. Je lève les yeux vers celui qui est, sur le coup, mon sauveur. Est-ce Kyoya venu me délivrer ?

Espéré-je naïvement.

La réalité est tout autre. Le nouveau venu n'est pas mon sauveur, mais un allié de mon bourreau : Jack. Kyoya m'avait dit qu'il avait participé au tournoi où ils avaient trouvé King, et qu'il avait prétendu avoir été transformé par l'arrêt du perfectionnement. La bonne blague, il n'a pas été transformé pour un sou, je vois son sourire fou, celui que j'ai déjà aperçu de trop nombreuses fois ! Il ne dit rien et se contente de me faire manger, à l'abri de la funeste goutte d'eau. Je me rends alors compte que j'avais tellement faim... Pour me faire souffrir sans le moindre doute, Jack libère les gouttes d'eau pendant qu'il m'explique ce que je vais devenir. Heureusement ou malheureusement, je ne saurais le dire, la pause m'a permis de recouvrir suffisamment mes esprits pour pouvoir l'écouter malgré le fait que je souffre le martyre.

\- Alors, Nile, on s'amuse bien ici ? me nargue Jack avec son sourire sadique de fou furieux. Dommage que Ziggurat refuse de te violer, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! Ou le faire moi-même... Mais je n'en ai pas le droit, quelle injustice !

C'est officiel : ce type n'est vraiment pas sain d'esprit.

\- M'enfin, il m'a autorisé à te charcuter, je suppose que ça compense... minaude t-il en sortant un couteau de son manteau.

Il tranche mes liens, libère mon cou, et mets ainsi fin au calvaire de la goutte, avant d'en commencer un nouveau : la lame de son couteau tranche, déchire ma peau de tous les côtés... Jack me déchire même mon haut afin de dessiner un damier sur mon ventre... La douleur est tellement forte que je mourrais pour qu'elle s'arrête... Je perds conscience plusieurs fois, et ça recommence dés que je me réveille. Jack prend énormément de plaisir à briser les os de mon corps, et également à me renverser de l'acide sur le dos. Je hurle, mais tiens bon, je ne le supplie pas de s'arrêter. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, pourtant, la sensation de la lame de son couteau déchiquetant ma chair me fait perdre la raison. Je saigne abondamment, mais il ne s'arrête pas. Si je n'avais pas le visage de Kyoya en tête, j'aurais déjà lâché prise... C'est mon moyen de tenir, mais la douleur est tellement forte... Vais-je mourir sous ses coups ? Je le sens, voici la seule chose qu'il veut ; me briser tellement fort que j'aurais plus que ma voix pour le supplier d'arrêter. Sans que je ne m'en rend compte, il m'attache de nouveau à la chaise.

\- Tu aimes ? sussure t-il à mon oreille.

J'aimerais lui cracher à la figure, mais ses mains m'entourent le coup et le serrent. Je me débats, mais l'air se vide petit à petit de mes poumons, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus aucune réserve. Mes poumons me brûlent, des taches noires se mettent à danser devant mes yeux... Je me sens partir, pour la je ne sais combien-tième de fois, mais il me libère juste avant que je ne me sombre. J'inspire avec un bruit rauque, respire avec ce même bruit pendant une bonne minute. A peine ai-je repris mon souffle qu'il m'administre une gifle monumentale. Je valdingue, toujours attaché je le rappelle, et m'écrase par terre. Je n'ai bien sûr pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle cette fois, il m'a déjà donné plusieurs coups de pieds dans le ventre. Les pieds de la chaise se sont brisés. J'ai l'impression que Jack s'amuse autant à me détacher et à me rattacher qu'à me faire du mal, je suis de nouveau libre... Théoriquement bien sûr, car il plaque mes poignets contre le mur. Je hurle de douleur, mes poignets sont cassés j'en suis sûr, et je sens que l'os est en train de percer ma peau... Ca ne doit pas être beau à voir, pourtant Jack sourit comme s'il avait face à lui son plus beau chef d'oeuvre... Mais c'est sans doute comme ça qu'il me voit. J'ai horriblement mal à trop d'endroits de mon corps pour les compter. Je ne peux plus tenir comme ça, je vais craquer, Jack le sait, et c'est ce qu'il veut ! Il ressort sa bouteille d'acide, et en applique sur le damier dessiné plus tôt par lui-même sur mon torse nu. Je hurle à la mort, les morts sortent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir :

\- Stop, arrête !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demande t-il en attrapant mes cheveux.

\- S'il-te-plaît, arrête... supplié-je.

Il a ce qu'il voulait. Il sourit, ses yeux brillants d'une émotion que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer, que je ne veux pas déchiffrer ! Il lève ma tête en me tirant par les cheveux... Il la fait s'écraser par terre. Il recommence, encore, encore, me soulevant presque complétement de terre tellement il tire fort sur mes cheveux. Il va me tuer à force de me frapper comme ça ! C'est presque avec espoir que j'attends le prochain coup, espérant que ce sera celui-là qui apportera ma délivrance. Mais il ne vient pas. Jack ne veut pas ma mort : il préfère que je sois en vie pour continuer à me faire souffrir. J'ouvre mes yeux embrumés de larmes, elles coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis désespéré. J'ai peur, mon corps me fait trop souffrir, ce n'est littéralement plus supportable... La douleur est bien trop forte pour que je reste conscient une seconde de plus. Je pars...

Pdv Kyoya.

Trois jours. Ca fait trois jours que Nile a disparu, enlevé par les hommes en noir. Pas tous, cependant. Quand j'ai aperçu celui qui nous tenait en joue se baladant dans la fumée, je lui ai sauté dessus et l'ai maîtrisé sans problème. Sans son arme, ce n'est qu'un homme nul. Avec l'aide de Ryuga, je l'ai attaché et enfermé dans la remise. C'est là que, toutes les deux heures, nous allons l'interroger. Mon inquiètude pour Nile est tellement forte à présent que je ne me retiens plus maintenant. Je sors le couteau que j'ai volé dans la cuisine et le place sous la gorge de l'homme, sous le regard à la fois heureux et effaré de Ryuga.

\- Cette fois, tu vas répondre à nos questions ! m'énervé-je. J'en ai assez ! ajouté-je en appuyant le couteau plus fort, le faisant saigner, pour bien lui montrer que je suis sérieux.

\- S-stop ! panique l'homme. C'est bon, je vais tout te dire !

\- Parfait ! asséné-je. Déjà : que foutiez-vous ici ?!

\- N-notre patron voulait qu'on kidnappe Zéo Abyss...

Eh bah, pour un échec c'est un échec. Au lieu de Zéo, c'est élu de mon coeur qu'ils ont pris !

\- C'est qui votre patron ?!

\- Le Docteur Ziggurat !

Hein ?! Oh putain de merde, pas lui ! Bon, au moins ce n'est pas Doji. Lui, on l'a déjà vu deux fois, et ça me suffit !

\- OK. Ensuite : où on t-il amené Nile ?! terminé-je.

\- D-dans un bâtiment de l'académie HD...

\- Qui se trouve ?!

\- Dans la forêt Amazonienne ! I-il y a une carte dans mon téléphone !

Je lui prend son téléphone, le prévient que s'il nous mène en bateau Ryuga, qui se porte volontaire pour garder l'homme sous menace pendant notre absence, le tuera. Mais je sais que l'homme nous a dit la vérité, c'est le genre de sous-fifre près à balancer son maître dés le moindre problème. Dés que les autres sont au courant, une petite équipe se forme : King, Tsubasa, Gingka et moi y allons. Madoka reste car elle a trop peur, Masamune pour une raison évidente (sa connerie, bien entendu), Toby car il encore trop traumatisé par ce que lui a fait Ziggurat, et Zéo car j'ai bien compris que Nile est captif pour attirer Zéo, la cible de base, dans les filets du criminel. On a quand même affaire à un neurologue. Un psychopathe, certes, mais un neurologue quand même...

Le voyage se déroule en hélico envoyé par Ryo. Personne ne parle pendant le trajet. Tsubasa est trop concentré sur le téléphone de l'homme, Gingka et King se regardent en chiens de faïences, et moi je suis trop inquiet. Eh oui, moi, Kyoya Tategami, suis capable d'être inquiet ! Quand on dit que l'amour ramollit, ce n'est pas qu'une expression !

Nous arrivons en à peine une heure. Une heure qui m'en semble trente ! Je suis le premier dehors quand l'hélico est posé. S'infiltrer ne nous pose aucun problème, il n'y a même pas de garde postés à l'entrée de ce bâtiment ! Ca confirme ma théorie : Ziggurat avait prévu que nous venions avec Zéo, afin de le capturer, et sans doute nous avec. M'enfin, ça va m'aider à sauver Nile, alors je ne m'en plains pas ! Gingka décide de rester dehors afin d'appeler et de guetter les flics, King, Tsubasa et moi nous introduisons donc dans le bâtiment. Tsubasa pirate le système informatique de Ziggurat (d'abord Madoka, maintenant Tsubasa, tout le monde peut y rentrer dans son système en fait !) et coupe l'électricité. Nos saisissons les poignards et les flingues que nous avons volé à notre prisonnier et avançons en silence. Je m'étais opposé à ce que King vienne, j'avais peur qu'il fasse tout rater, hors il se débouille aussi bien que Tsubasa et moi. Comme quoi...

Un cri déchirant se fait entendre. Tsubasa, la seule personne à qui j'ai confié mon amour pour Nile, se retourne vers moi, effaré. Moi, je vois rouge, passe devant et trouve en premier d'où vient la voix. Je défonce la porte et ai le déplaisir de voir Jack, assis à califourchon sur MON Nile. Je m'avance et découvre que le roux est torse nu... En voyant l'état de son torse, mon coeur se serre. Il est brûlé, et un damier semblant avoir été dessiné avec un poignard y trône. La colère s'empare de moi. Je saisis Jack, apeuré, par les poignets, et lui vole le taser dont il se servait il y a quelques secondes pour envoyer des décharges électriques à Nile. Je règle l'appareil sur le plus haut niveau.

\- Kyoya... commence Jack, sans doute dans l'intention de me supplier de l'épargner.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer, le taser touche sa peau. Jack hurle à mort et tombe à la renverse, le corps secoué de convulsions. Puis, plus rien. Je l'ai tué, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Il le méritait ! Je me précipite sur Nile, et recule presque en voyant l'état de son corps, qui n'a rien à envier à celui de son torse nu. Nile prend d'abord peur, mais il finit par me reconnaître et se jette dans mes bras en pleurant. Je le serre contre moi, assez fort pour le rassurer, lui faire signe que je suis à ses côtés, mais pas trop non plus, je ne veux surtout pas lui faire mal. Je lui caresse les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Tsubasa revient dans la pièce (je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il en était sorti) et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Les policiers ont arrêtés Ziggurat, et ils sont en train de s'occuper des autres. Pour Jack, j'ai prétendu que sa folie était telle qu'il s'en est suicidé. Ils le connaissaient, ils m'ont cru.

\- Merci, murmuré-je. Tu viens, Nile ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux marcher... répond t-il difficilement. J'ai tellement mal...

\- Ne t'en fais, je vais te porter et on va t'emmener à l'hôpital, OK ?

\- D'accord...

Tsubasa m'aide à le hisser sur mon dos. L'égyptien pose sa tête contre mon cou. Cette sensation serait merveilleuse si je ne sentais pas ses larmes rouler dans mon cou. Mais je ne dis rien et avance. King nous conduit jusque dehors, et se charge de tout expliquer aux policiers, ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs très bien, je l'ai officiellement jugé un peu trop vite. Comme quoi, on peut être le petit-ami de Masamune mais quand même avoir un cerveau. Moi qui pensait que c'était complétement incompatible. King nous fait signe de le rejoindre, et les policiers nous parlent, mais je serais bien incapable de dire de quoi. Je suis bien trop occupé à vérifier l'état de Nile, que j'ai dû poser par terre. J'inspecte délicatement son torse, avant qu'un policier ne lui passe une chemise. En essayant de la mettre, Nile pousse un cri de douleur et la lâche. Je pose tout doucement ma main sur son épaule, et lui offre mon soutien silencieux. J'aimerais dire quelque chose, mais que pourrais-je bien dire ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je croise son regard, et j'y lis de la reconnaissance. Mon soutien lui convient. Je lui adresse un petit sourire encourageant, qu'il me rend tant bien que mal. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu subir pendant ces trois jours... Quand une ambulance, qui a été appelée par Gingka elle aussi, veut l'embarquer, j'ai du mal à le laisser partir avec ses inconnus. Tsubasa réussit quand même à me raisonner. Gingka s'approche de nous et demande :

\- Nile est vraiment blessé ?

\- A ton avis ?! répliqué-je, les nerfs à vif.

\- Désolé, ma question était idiote...

\- Très ! approuvé-je en remontant dans l'hélicoptère.

Je ne parle à personne durant le trajet. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres, sur ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Même une fois revenus au gymnase, où les ambulanciers nous appellent pour nous prévenir que Nile a bien été pris en charge pas un hôpital. Je suis toujours inquiet. Je n'arriverais à me calmer que lorsqu'il sera en face de moi, sain et sauf. Je sais bien que je vais devoir attendre de longs jours, avant qu'il soit de nouveau dans un état correct. Mes prochaines journées se passent dans la pure mélancolie. Je vis comme une âme en peine, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une partie de mon âme sans l'élu de mon coeur... Nile, j'espère que tu vas bien...

Une semaine plus tard.

\- KYOYA !

\- PUTAIN GINGKA, JE NE SUIS PAS SOURD ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

\- C'est l'hôpital ! Il vient d'appeler, Nile va beaucoup mieux !

Je bondis littéralement hors de ma chambre.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Non, non, je dis ça pour te faire une blague, et mettre fin à mes jours par ce biais... Bah oui, c'est vrai ! Il sort dans quelques heures.

A partir de ce moment-là, le temps me semble s'écouler très, trop lentement, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Nile. Quand enfin, il pousse les portes du gymnase. Mon coeur s'accélère, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été un drogué en manque, et de retrouver enfin de l'oxygène. Mes poumons avaient presque du mal à fonctionner quand j'étais loin de lui, maintenant je respire de nouveau... Je ne peux pas y aller tout de suite, attendre que tout le monde lui ait sauté au cou et lui ait demandé comment il va est une vraie torture. Mais Nile me voit et dès que tout le monde a le dos tourné, nous filons et nous enfermons dans ma chambre. Je l'aide à s'asseoir sur mon lit, car il encore quelques difficultés motrices. Une fois installés, nous ne parlons pas pendant quelques minutes. J'observe son visage. Il a l'air tellement fragile, malgré son sourire, je vois bien qu'il est encore profondément affecté par ce qui lui est arrivé. J'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de le garder près de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Plus personne ne lui fera plus jamais de mal. Enfin, il tousse un peu, puis prend la parole :

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir tant inquiété...

Je sursaute. Comment peut-il dire une chose pareille ?! Je n'arrive pas a y croire... C'est moi qui m'en voulait, ces derniers jours, de ne pas avoir été capable d'arracher les informations nécessaires à l'homme de main de Ziggurat (que nous avons d'ailleurs livré à la police), de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt... Et là c'est lui qui s'excuse ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

\- Mais enfin, Nile ! m'écrié-je. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Tu n'as rien de mal ! C'est de la faute de Ziggurat, tout ça ! Pas de la tienne ! Je t'interdis de reporter la faute sur toi !

Nile à l'air surpris, mais emporté par mes sentiments, je ne le laisse pas m'interrompre :

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, Nile... Tu as un importance tellement particulière pour moi, tu sais...

Il rougit, mais je ne laisse toujours pas parler. Je suis lancé, je ne peux pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Je le prend doucement par les épaules et l'embrasse avec une passion non retenue... Ses lèvres ont le doux goût des oranges. Les papillons dans mon ventre se mettent à danser la macarena dans mon estomac, tandis que je ne le lâche pas. Après quelques instants surpris, il finit par répondre à mon baiser. A ce moment, mon euphorie grandit et explose comme un millions de particules dans tout mon corps. Je l'aime, et il m'aime aussi. Hélas, nous devons bien nous séparer pour une question d'oxygène. Ah, pourquoi nous les humains avons nous besoin d'oxygène ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, je pourrais continuer à l'embrasser pendant des heures. Nile se blottit contre mon torse, et je l'entoure de mes bras.

\- Quand Jack me torturait, c'était ton visage qui m'empêchait de lâcher, avoue t-il dans un murmure.

Je lui caresse les cheveux.

\- Je t'aime, Nile. Je te promets de te protéger.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et cette fois, c'est lui qui m'embrasse, avec timidité. Oui, cette fois je m'en fais le serment : plus personne ne lui fera plus jamais le moindre mal tant que je serais en vie.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé, nee-san ! ^^ Reviews please ! ^^**


End file.
